


In The Morning Sun

by Cân Cennau (cancennau)



Series: Gottbleed Week 2015 [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Cuts, M/M, Mention of Knife Play, Rimming, Scars, Sleepy Cuddles, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 08:45:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4953889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancennau/pseuds/C%C3%A2n%20Cennau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newton finds that mornings are the best time to admire Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Morning Sun

Mornings were always Newton’s favourite time of day. Sure, afternoons in the lab were good, and nights with Hermann were the best, but there was just something about mornings. For example, this morning Newton had woken up feeling far more satiated than he had in awhile, with a weight next to him that had been gone for far too long. He looked to his side, and saw Hermann in the muted light that came from the window, his face lax and soft in the sleepy morning air. The duvet was tucked up to his neck like a cocoon, and his face was half-buried in the folds. Newton smiled as he took in the sight. It had been far too long since he had been here.  


    Hermann had arrived home from his conference only the day before after a month of being apart from him. Of course Newt had taken Hermann straight to bed as soon as he arrived. Hermann had spent most of the afternoon asleep to catch up with the jet lag, but when he awoke he was more than ready to play. A session in bed for the rest of the afternoon with a gift Hermann had received, a letter opener (which was probably never going to be used for opening letters, if he was honest), had panned out, with Newton scoring out patterns on Hermann’s back using both the blade and his tongue piercing, then coming on it far more times than he’d like to admit. It was a good night.

He remained still in the bed, luxuriating in the comfort of Hermann’s warm body and thoughts of last night. He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, only that he drifted off a few times, but always awoke to the relaxed features of Hermann. It was during one of his more awake moments that he noticed Hermann starting to wake up - a small snuffle of the nose, then a nuzzle to the pillows, before Hermann finally blinked himself awake.

“Morning, Herms.” Newton said quietly, smiling a little at the sleepy expression on his partner’s face.

“Good morning.” Hermann replied, giving him a sleepy smile. Newton leant forward and  pressed a kiss to the other man’s lips, which Hermann sluggishly returned.

“How are you feeling?”

“Good. I’m… good.” Hermann experimentally rolled his shoulder, and winced a little. “A bit sore, but that’s to be expected.”

“Mmm.” Newton shuffled closer to kiss him again, something Hermann accepted with an upward turn of his lips and chin. They kissed lazily in the morning sunlight, hands and fingers dancing along each other’s sides and legs tangling and rubbing up each other’s calves. Newton was worn from the night’s activities, but Hermann’s cock seemed a little more interested, bumping up at Newton’s thigh as he slipped it between Hermann’s leg. They paused to take a breath, but as Newton’s hands brushed Hermann’s back, he felt something wet on his fingers.

“Oh hey, it looks like you’re bleeding.” Newton said, a little more alert now. He pulled his hand back and looked at the glistening red liquid that was printed on his fingers. Hermann frowned.

“It doesn’t hurt that much.” he said, a note of confusion in his voice.

“Hmm. Roll over Herms, I’ll check to see if it’s anything serious.”

Hermann obediently rolled onto his stomach. Newton pulled down the duvet, revealing Hermann’s sinewy body, pale against the black sheet of the bed. Hermann lifted his hips to let Newton pack a pillow or two underneath his morning wood, before burying his head in his crossed arms. The cuts on Hermann’s back looked better in the morning light than they did in the evening before - most were just pink lines by this point, although some had scabbed over. Newton traced a particularly scabby one with his thumb, noticing the small rivulet of blood that drained from where the clotted seal had been broken during the night. Hermann twitched underneath his fingers, and Newton immediately drew his hands away.

“Did I hurt you then?” Newton asked, his voice full of worry. “Sorry dude, I’ll stop-”

“It hurt.” Hermann said, and Newton immediately paused at the sudden husk of Hermann’s voice. “But in an entirely good way.”

“Oh.  Oh. ”

“Indeed.”

“So do you want me to…”

“Do it again. Please.” 

Newton ran his thumb over the cut, smiling a little at Hermann’s small pleasurable sigh. He mapped his fingers over the raised, bumpy skin, his nails catching a little on the closed-over ones, listening to Hermann’s breath hitches and sighs to see which ones felt more pleasurable to him. As a bit of an experiment, he ran the pads of his fingers down from the top of Hermann’s shoulders to his tailbone, grinning as Hermann gave a full body shudder.

“ Mein gott -” Hermann cut himself off with a little cry as Newton began to press feather light kisses across his back. Newton ‘hmmed’ against his oversensitive back, sending pinpricks of pain and pleasure straight to Hermann’s cock. Hermann could only pant as Newton’s kisses became filthier and filthier, involving liberal use of his tongue against the cuts. Newton’s tongue piercing caught against the folds of the marks, sending frissions of sharp, stinging pleasure down Hermann’s spine.

Newton paid attention to each and every mark on Hermann’s back, drifting lower and lower until he reached the cleft of his arse. Unlike the rest of Hermann’s body, this was completely mark free - Hermann had been very clear about his requirement to be able to sit down after the session. But Newt spared it as much attention as he had the individual cuts, lathering it with attention and kisses. By the time Newton reached the pucker of his arsehole, Hermann was fully hard and shivering against the bedsheets, his hands grasping and ungrasping the sheets beneath his flushed body.

Newton’s first kiss to Hermann’s entrance was met with an audible hiss, his first lick an audible gasp. He smiled against the taut skin, before beginning to enthusiastically eat Hermann’s arse out. He could feel Hermann’s groans vibrate through his body as he worked at it, each noise punctuated by unintelligible words whenever his tongue piercing rubbed up against the folds of his anus. A quick nip of the sensitive tissue made him cry aloud, and the soothing of Newton’s tongue piercing against the spot made him sigh in pleasure.

Newton did all that he could to make sure that Hermann was a puddle of sensation after only a few minutes. It wasn’t long until he had Hermann writhing against the bedsheets, his skin a sheen of sweat. His hips were rocking minutely against the pillows beneath him, his cock already trailing a dark stain against the fabric. He was close, Newton could tell by the little mewling noises he kept making and how his thigh muscles clenched and unclenched as he rocked against the bed and Newton’s face. He sped up his licks, alternating them with nips and sucks whenever he could. One hand gripped Hermann’s arse with a vice like grip, whilst the other wrapped itself around Hermann’s member. Hermann keened at the touch, arching his back and pushing his hips towards Newton, giving him more room to stroke his aching cock.

It didn’t take long for Hermann to come - despite not being able to see Hermann’s cock, Newton could feel his orgasm in the clenching of his muscles and the stuttering whine of “ Newton-!”  as he came, rutting into Newton’s palm. Newton rode out Hermann’s orgasm, palming the sticky come from the head of Hermann’s cock as it dripped onto the bed. Hermann collapsed onto his stomach as Newton removed his spunk-covered hand and crawled up to lie next to the other man, cleaning his palm with a slow, languid lick.

“If I woke up like this every morning…” Hermann mumbled, watching him with half-lidded eyes. Newton laughed, and gave Hermann a brief peck on the nose.

“You’d never get out of bed if I did that.” Newton smiled warmly at him. “Can we lie in today?”

“If you wish. Would you like me to…?”

“Nah, I’m still knocked out from yesterday.” Newton snuggled up to Hermann, wrapping a strong arm around his waist. “You’re just too  sexy  for me to handle Hermann.”

Hermann laughed. Newton gave him a grin, before nuzzling his shoulder and settling down for a lie in. Hermann turned onto his side and nestled his fingers in Newton’s tousled hair, and there they lay, basking in the warmth of Hermann’s afterglow.

 


End file.
